Cinderella and the Ogre
by Miki Mouse in Blue Jeans
Summary: Alice and Jasper read Cinderella with a twist. Pure Cullen fluff on warm sunny day in Forks, When they're stuck home. Post Breaking Dawn. Enjoy R


Disclaimer: (let's make it sound professional :D) I do not own any publicly recognizable characters.

A/N: So I wrote this when I was bored. Just a bit of A/J fluff to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) Hey, I should really put this in my one shot collection... nah, later.

_**Enjoy!**_

P.S I'm playing the guessing game. Once you read the first paragraph, who do you think is telling the story? (Aside from me :) )

_**

* * *

**_

As I walked into the Cullen's living room a feeling of pure happiness greeted me. The sun shone in the living room and Bella and Edward sat together on the long white sofa. I always underestimated how much the two of them loved each other. Bella sat on Edwards lap as he lay with his back against the arm of the sofa. They just lay there murmuring to each other, as to what they were saying, well my human ears weren't sensitive enough to hear that. Through the door I could see the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were talking. Carlisle stood leaning against the island in the middle of the room while Esme stood facing him leaning against the counter surrounding the edge of kitchen. Carlisle laughed at something Esme said then pushed himself away from the island to grab her waist and pull her into a tight embrace. He nuzzled her neck while still laughing as Esme started to laugh too. They were very much in love, still after 90 something years, Sam had told me a couple days ago just how long they had been together and I now knew that Jacob and Nessie would never get sick of each other, speaking of Jake and Nessie, I heard a cry from outside "You're not throwing it right Jacob!"

Nessie and Jake must be playing catch outside.

"You hear that dog? You're not throwing it right!" Rosalie yelled from her spot atop of Emmett by the window, their skin sparkled like a million diamonds. She had the most beautiful smile on her face as she yelled out the open window.

Emmett chuckled "You look gorgeous when you yell at the dog babe"

"Gorgeous? Oh so I'm not hot anymore?" she teased

"Well yeah, but you're gorgeous too"

She laughed a laugh that reminded me of a thousand bells ringing and he kissed her full on the lips.

I never noticed as Carlisle and Esme came to greet us.

"Sam, Emily" Carlisle smiled at us.

"Carlisle" Sam smiled "Esme"

"Hello Sam, Emily"

"Hi Esme, Carlisle"

Carlisle and Sam started to talk about something involving mythical creatures while I attempted small talk with Esme.

"Everyone is happy today," I noted.

She smiled and looked toward Jasper and Alice who I had not seen lying underneath the staircase.

"Jasper's happy" she smiled.

Jasper lay on his stomach and Alice lay on his back with her arms wrapped around his head. Jasper held a book in his hands and I craned my ears to hear what he was saying.

"And then the Prince turned into a horrible ogre and chased Cinderella. While there were running Cinderella's favorite, um..."

"Manolo Blanik"

"Yes Manolo Blanak shoe fell off. And of course Cinderella couldn't loose her favorite shoe could she?"

Alice shook her head vigorously.

"So she bent down to pick up the shoe and the ogre ate her up!"

Alice gasped then wacked Jaspers head. "No! That's no good!" she laughed then kissed the spot on his head that he was rubbing, surely he wouldn't have felt her hit him, or at least it wouldn't have hurt him. No it couldn't have hurt it would just be the human reflexes he still had.

"What happened then, my love?" he asked chuckling.

"The prince was eating by an ogre and she took off then dropped her shoe but the ogre smelt... um,"

"Mushrooms?"

"Yes, mushrooms so he ran off to find them, that gave her time to pick up her shoes then get home. By the time the mushrooms were all gone the ogre realized that Cinderella was too, so he regurgitated the prince and taped himself to the back of him"

I heard Jasper chuckle, "Wheat happened then?" he asked

"He set out on a search to find the most beautiful woman in the world-"

"Who is looking for Rosie?" Emmett questioned.

"Shush up Em, It's a story" Rosalie whispered and then went back to kissing him.

"Anyway," Alice said, "He set out to find her and a week later he did. Now, all the townsfolk thought that the price WAS the ogre not that the ogre ate the prince, They thought he was like the children of the moon, only changes when its a full moon, and you see the ball that Cinderella and the prince met at was the full moon ball"

"I see," Jasper murmured. Where could this be going? I wondered.

"BUT Cinderella knew better she knew that the prince was eaten by the Ogre but she never dear telling anyone they wouldn't believe her and they'd call her crazy before burning her at one of those witch burning things. So one day the Prince/Ogre found Cinderella and snuck up behind her. She turned around and saw the prince but she didn't believe it. He was supposed to be in the ogre's belly! Then the prince turned around and there was the Ogre! And he ate her all up! So Cinderella and the prince lived happily ever after... in the Ogres belly!"

Jasper chuckled. "How on Earth did you come up with that?" he asked.

She smiled, "I'm creative Jazzy, cre-ate-ive!"

"Very" he laughed "But may I say, m love," he turned around so they were facing each other "That was the weirdest story I've every heard" he laughed then captured her lips in his own. She pulled away, "No! Your one was, it's a fairytale Jazzy It has to say and they lived happily ever after at the end."

"Yours didn't it said "In the ogres belly" at the end" he teased.

"Argh! Jazzy!" she whined "Yours didn't have it in it at all"

"Oh okay then, so the prince lived happily ever after"

"And since when do princes turn into ogres?" she asked

"Since now" He stated.

She pouted, the most adorable pout "Jazzy!" she whined.

"Ok okay, you win, they lived happily ever after in the princes belly"

She smiled showing all of her teeth "Yay!"

He chuckled and kissed her again the whispered; very quietly "I love you"

Her smile turned from excited and triumphant to loving and caring before she whispered back "I love you too Jazzy"

"And they lived happily ever after?" he whispered.

She nodded "And WE lived happily ever after" she corrected.

I had always thought that imprinting was the strongest kind of love there is but now I realize that only one half of the couple actually has the ability to love as much as a vampire, the Cullen's live for their mates. Vampires and shape shifters both hold the same capacity for love but there are two vampires in a couple, not just one, Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, impossibly but still, Sam and I could never love each other that much, but we will forever love each other more than any human has ever loved another.


End file.
